Una Vida Criminal
by EroSamaSad2
Summary: Naruto encuentra a un pequeño bebe abandonado en las peligrosas calles de Tokio. Siendo algo totalmente contradictorio a su "ser", toma al niño y lo cría como su hijo. Pero al ser un criminal significaba que su vida no iba a ser fácil y sencilla… ¿o no? Emparejamiento indeciso.


**_Ero-Sama-Sad_**

**Esta es otra de mis ideas, es algo que quería hacer pero no tenía tiempo. Según el tiempo que tenga y tal vez las respuestas positivas o negativas de esta historia decidirán si sigue.**

**Au, Japon actual (pero con características originales de los personajes, no soy muy posibles en nuestro mundo). Habrá un salto del tiempo de este capitulo introductorio-prologo, al siguiente capitulo. **

**Nota: las primeras partes de Japón, son reales e investigadas por mi,. lo demás es mi invención. **

**Una Vida Criminal**

**Prologo**

Caminar por las calles de Tokio, era normal y simple. Un caminar lento disfrutando de los anuncios y atractivos que ofrecía la capital de Japón. Una ciudad que hablaba por todo Japón, la economía de _Nipona_ se desarrollaba ahí, era el centro turística, financiero, de comercio y sede de diversas compañías mundiales.

Pero eso solo una cara de la misma. En Japón se había creado diversos conceptos, el honor, el respeto, algo que fue muy presente en los diversos guerreros en la historia de Japon. Samurai, Espadachines, y Shinobis, surgieron de esas tierras.

Estos últimos fueron uno de los mayores asesinos y espías de que provenían de los pequeños pueblos que no se arrodillaban frente a un Daimyo y que no pertenecían a la realiza como los Samurai. Eran asesinos, espías entrenados para cumplir la misión pagada, que sabían del Ninjitsu.

Pero su época acabo tras la ascensión de Oda Nobunaga, quien unifico a todo Japón y decidió eliminar a los ninjas, en el siglo 16, casi acabo con todos. El grupo en 1600 ya estaba extinto y pocos vestigios quedaban de ese grupo.

O eso fue lo que creían.

Para Japón el uso y posesión de armas era muy estricto. "Nadie poseerá un arma de fuego armas, o espada o espadas" ordenaba la primera ley sobre armas de Japón. En el país, donde el uso de pistolas o rifles, para cometer crímenes violentos es tan raro, que al ocurrir alguno se convierte en noticia nacional. Para el mundo, Japón era uno de los países con el índice de criminalidad más bajo del mundo, y las muertes por armas de fuego son mínimas.

"_Pero ese era un error. Amabas historias eran tan equivocadas que no podrían ver sus propios errores_", pensó Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto sabía la verdad. Los shinobis no desaparecieron, se convirtieron en una fuerza que comenzó a apoderarse de los bajos mundos de Japón y tener más control del país, bajo un nuevo nombre, con otro tipo de intereses, más personales.

Los shinobis no salieron del país, sino que se quedaron. Se convirtieron en Yakuza, que para el mundo entero era solo un grupo más del crimen organizado. Pero no. La Yakuza estaba en todo el lugar, no era realmente organizada, sino que penetraba casi todas las esferas del poder. Tenía vínculos con políticos y organizaciones de derecha. Aparte de que se dedicaban al tráfico de drogas y las redes de prostitución.

Pero eso era solo de lo que el mundo estaba enterado. Al igual que sus antepasados shinobis asesinaban a políticos, familias, lideres y empresarios y espiaban a diversas aéreas para incrementar su poder.

Y los demás decían que los crímenes por armas de fuego eran escasos. Diariamente ocurrían más de 30 asesinatos por armas, pero se encargaban de que no fueran públicos.

¿Quiénes se encargaban de eso?

Los _Boryokudan_ o Criminales profesionales. Asesinos que trabajaban en Yakuza, que para los demás eran la escoria de la sociedad. "Alguien como yo", pensó Naruto. "Bueno no como yo. Yo soy el mejor" añadió mentalmente con una sonrisa.

Uzumaki Naruto era un japonés, que tenia 22 años de edad. Era alto para un japonés, 1.85 metros, de espaladas anchas y torso grueso. Tenía una cara un tanto angulosa, donde antes era un poco redonda si no fuera por su reputación, podría pasar por algún modelo. Traía puesta una camisa color azul oscuro y unos pantalones de cuero negro.

No era un japonés común, era rubio de ojos de color azul, algo que siempre lo hacia sobresalir como un grano negro en el arroz. Podía ser que fuera mala para alguien que tenia esa profesión, pero a él le gustaba, así sobresalía.

No era como los demás asesinos que tenían caras muy comunes en el país. Él no, él era diferente. No solo sus rasgos físicos, sino su reputación. No era un simple Yakuza, sino que era "El Yakuza". Para alguien cuya cara hasta los 18 años, parecía infantil ahora era la de un hombre. Un hombre cuya sonrisa, era para muchos la de un demonio.

Él nació y vivió como un huérfano. En las peores calles donde: la prostitución, las drogas, los asesinatos y robos; eran el día y noche de su hogar. Él tuvo que aprender las cosas a bases de duros golpes, y necesidad, que ningún niño merece.

A los 6 años, sabia que lugares evitar a diversas horas. A los 7 era el mejor carterista y estafador de esos barrios. A sus 8, su suerte cambio. En uno de sus simples robos a peatones, le robo a un señor de ojos verdes y caballo marrón. Cuando escapo se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de dinero en ella, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que lo siguieran y lo buscaran.

No estuvo equivocado, el tipo lo siguió y lo encontró. Naruto maldijo por no saber utilizar alguna arma. Pero el hombre no quería hacerle daño, sino que le ofreció una oportunidad.

-Eres bueno, pero podrías ser mejor. Todo lo que debes hacer es seguirme.- dijo el hombre.

Naruto cuyo hogar se encontraba en edificios abandonados, siguió a ese hombre. El hombre se llamaba Kakuzu, era un Yakuza y estaba en busca de diversos niños que podían sobrevivir en ese terreno.

Naruto fue pronto enseñado con otros niños, en diversas artes. Lucha con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo, sigilo, el arte del disfraz, utilizar cualquier cosa como armas, como utilizar venenos o fabricarlos con productos caseros, o explotar cosas, para incendiar evidencias y cuerpos.

El camino fue duro, se le instruyo también en psicología y pelea en desventaja. Fue primero enviado como espía, pues su cara y su personalidad le abrían muchos lugares, también comenzó a ser mensajero, y aprender a conocer distintas costumbres, ya sea de un proxeneta en una "casa de citas", hasta un vendedor de drogas y prostitución.

Sabia a sus 9 años como matar a un adulto, y a los 10 ya había asesinado a varios. Su vida comenzó a cambiar al igual que su cuerpo, transformándose en lo que era hoy. El asesino más sangriento, violento, desalmado, cruel, eficaz y peligroso en la Yakuza.

En los barrios bajos era conocido con el nombre de Kyubi, un nombre que cargaba con una reputación a base de miedo y respeto por sus hazañas, que eran sorprendentes para alguien de su edad que había sobrevivido por más 16 años.

Sin embargo eso no lo exentaba de popularidad entre las personas. Aunque temerosos de lo que el era, su belleza era inigualable. Era algo hermoso y a la vez mortal.

Acaba de salir de una fiesta donde las mujeres y algunos hombres, se desvivían por llamar su atención. Miradas sutiles, movimientos sensuales, palabras de ofrecimiento. Era todo un amante que sabia complacer con su cuerpo y mente a la persona que abrigaba con su cuerpo, un cuerpo que estaba manchado de sangre.

Aunque se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida y de su trabajo, no podía dejar de pensar que faltaba algo, que era muy importante. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lluvia, gruesas y copiosas gotas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Si bien le gustaba estar en los _Onsen_, no le gustaba mucho mojarse a causa de la lluvia. Acelero su paso cortando por un callejón particularmente oscuro, que olía mucho a basura y suciedad. Sino fuera por la falta de mujeres en entalladas prendas de ropa o alguno que otro alcohólico o drogadicto, Naruto se hubiera sentido como si tuviera 5 años y corriera a su "hogar" para protegerse de al lluvia.

Siguió avanzando por el oscuro callejón, cuyo olor parecía intensificarse por la lluvia. Cuando dejo de pensar sobre sus recuerdos infantiles y decidió ir más rápido. Pero oyó algo.

Guardo silencio y a pesar del constante sonido del caer de la lluvia, logró oírlo de nuevo. Un alarido. Alguien o algo que lloraba. Trato de afinar su oído, como lo llevaba haciendo por años, tratando de no hacer ruido para saber el origen exacto del sonido.

Sus silenciosos pasos se dirigieron a los contenedores de basura. Se encontraban abiertos dejando salir su olor, cual combinado con él agua producía un olor nauseabundo, pero no para él.

El sonido venia de un lado del contenedor. Siguió el sonido, hacia ese lugar tenia bolsas negras, no se veía nada Naruto las movió. Había una caja de cartón y de ahí provenía el sonido. Naruto movió sus pies en dirección a el, y en una posición de resguardo, por si tenia que atacar.

Podría ser una bomba con una grabación de llanto. Su reputación había ganado enemigos y eran despiadados. Naruto se acerco, estaba prevenido por si tenia que huir. No tenia miedo, eso lo había eliminado hace mucho tiempo.

El llanto se hacia más fuerte, junto con algunos gritos. Naruto llego hasta la caja y vio una manta azul, un poco sucia y mojada. Moviola manta para saber de donde venia el llanto. Donde provenía el llanto era… un bebé.

Había un bebé que estaba llorando arropado con una manta bajo la lluvia. Naruto saco la manta junto con el bebé. Tuvo que sostenerlo un poco raro, jamás en su vida había cargado un bebé; pero había matado a unos cuantos.

Naruto cargo el pequeño cuerpo. Sin duda estaba dormido y se había despertado por la lluvia, sino estaría afónico de llorar por tanto tiempo. Naruto lo acerco a su rostro, tomando cuidado de no soltar su manta.

Naruto se movió a una parte del callejón, cuyas paredes más altas tapaban un poco la caída de la lluvia y se encontraba más iluminado que lo demás. Concentro su atención al bebe en sus brazos

Era un pequeño, de fino cabello negro. Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas; sus rasgos de su cara eran finos, por lo que se apreciaban, pues seguía llorando y tenía la cara roja. Tenía cara de niña pero no podía saberlo con exactitud si era niño o niña.

Decidió averiguar por curiosidad y algo más. Descubrió su cuerpo y el bebe se quejo por el frio y la humedad, tenía un pañal. Naruto lo descubrió para saber su género.

Era un niño, aunque parecía a primera vista una niña. Su pañal un poco húmedo pero no podría decir si era por la lluvia o por su orina. Un trueno retumbo y el niño se estremeció, y grito un poco más. Sin duda se asusto por el ruido, algo irónico pues sus gritos eran bastantes fuertes.

Naruto lo acerco a su pecho, y comenzó a moverlo.

-Cálmate.- dijo con su voz, en algún tiempo agudo, pero ahora era un poco ronca y rasposa, aunque al mismo tiempo era suave. Sus amantes le habían dicho que tenía una voz sensual, embriagante y un tanto hipnótica, como si fuera una mezcla entre lija y terciopelo propia de un cantante de _Blues._

Él infante pareció oírlo y poco a poco, por el calor que transpiraba por sus miembros que lo sostenía dejo de llorar; a pesar del frio ambiente. Él bebe dejo de llorar, para moquear en unos cuantos minutos. Naruto pudo ver que sus ojos eran sorprendentemente negros, pero brillaban por sus lágrimas.

Naruto miro al niño que lo miraba fijamente, podía tener unos dos meses o menos, miro a donde estaba la caja. Sin duda fue abandonado, y si nadie lo hubiera encontrado sin duda habría muerto, pues él conocía esta parte de Tokio era una de las más peligrosas y solitarias.

Naruto miro al niño que había sacado voluntariamente su pequeña mano derecha y la puso sobre su pecho. El niño lo miraba con una fascinación impropia de un niño.

Podía dejarlo ahí o cerca de algún hospital o un orfanato. Él no era un samaritano, había matado a niños aun más pequeños por dinero, él pudo haber muerto de pequeño, por la poca atención en el orfanato.

"_Ayuda, algo que jamás tuve_" Naruto pensó. Si alguien lo hubiera ayudado, podría haber ido a una escuela y ser algún trabajador común, o pudo ser ayudado a ser adoptado por alguna pareja o familia. Él tuvo que aprender por su propia mano y tras diversos aprietos y problemas.

Algo que lo había marcado profundamente y fue lo que lo hizo el hombre que era ahora.

Él miro al niño que ahora miraba su camisa. Podía dejar este niño a que muriera, al igual que alguna de sus victimas. Pero había algo en su interior que le decía que se quedara ese niño.

Sus enseñanzas llegaron a su mente. "No esperes ayuda, todo lo que se hace debe ser por esfuerzo" recordó lo que le decían en su entrenamiento. "Sigue tus instintos" había sido una de las frases y acciones que lo habían llevado a ser lo que ahora era. Alguien que no ayudaba o tenía compasión por otros.

Naruto miro al niño y su mirada se suavizo, algo que nunca había hecho en público. Cargo su cuerpo con su mano izquierda. Levanto su mano derecha y con su índice, acaricio la pequeña mejilla.

-Supongo que me quedare contigo. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?- dijo. Camino hasta donde lo encontró y tomo la caja de cartón, con su mano y siguió con su camino.

**Sasuke significa; ayuda o ayudar**

**Les gusto, dejen sus comentarios. Pienso seguir con esta historia, pero actualizare a El Nuevo Vecino, esta semana. Es de desarrollo lento, con un salto de tiempo a partir del siguiente capitulo. Y emparejamiento todavía indeciso.**

**Gracias, los review son amor y yo vivo y nací por amor. **


End file.
